Dry cell batteries are well known for providing a source of electrical current for common, household items such as flashlights, portable audio tape and compact disc players, cameras, etc., and it is well known that such dry cell batteries are available in common sizes and voltages. Small cylindrical batteries known as sizes “AA” and “AAA” are increasingly common for supplying electrical current to a vast array of consumer devices such as remote control devices, video games, portable compact disk players, radios, flashlights, etc. Because of the prevalence of those battery sizes and their multiple uses, more costly rechargeable batteries are commonly available in the same sizes.
Typically, such batteries are sold in a light transmitting, see-through package that houses two to twelve of the batteries in a cluster that is efficiently prepared for retail display in stores. However, once a user opens such a package and extracts some of the batteries, the package is no longer an efficient storage device because batteries may move about and fall out of the package to be lost, and it is difficult to know how many batteries remain within such opened retail display packages. For rechargeable batteries, or used batteries in need of proper disposal, it is very difficult to determine which battery holds a charge, and which needs to be re-charged or discarded if the batteries are stored in known battery storage containers.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient battery storage system that provides a safe, electrical-discharge proof case that isolates the batteries from accidental contact with each other and with conductive materials; that provides a user with quick identification of how many batteries are stored in the container, what size batteries are being stored, and for rechargeable batteries, how many of the stored batteries may need recharging, and how many are ready to use; and, that is easy and safe to carry within a user's shirt pocket.